The state of the art can be defined by the following documents:
FR-A-2,445,506 relates to a loader which comprises a transfer member situated in the plane of an intermediate reception stage and subjecting each target to linear displacement to directly above the throwing arm on the one hand, and guide means carried by the arm, on the other hand.
FR-A-2,419,500 relates to a loader which comprises a plate, a turret rotatably mounted on the plate and comprised by a magazine, a device for distribution with rollers mounted on the plate, a transfer assembly is suspended between the plate and the launching arm and a device for driving in synchronism the turret and the movable member of the transfer assembly.
FR-A-2,308,080 relates to an installation which comprises a target station and a trap shooting station, a transverse slideway perpendicular to the direction of shooting, a target carriage movable along the slideway between two end positions, and a transverse drive device to displace the carriage in both directions on the slideway.
Between the stations, is disposed a target transport system which is connected to one of the ends of the slideway, and the carriage can pass from the slideway to the system and inversely. The system comprises a longitudinal drive device for the displacement of the carriage in both directions between the stations.
FR-A-2,266,139 relates to a rollerway constituted by a profile whose web is vertical, carried by posts whose feet are secured to a profile whose web is disposed horizontally on the ground.
The same profile is used, a first time vertically to support the rolling rails and a second time to maintain the feet of the posts. The height of the vertical profile is adjustable. No screw or nut is necessary for mounting. Usable to displace movable targets, for retrieval of targets, but not limited thereto.
Finally, FR-A-2,114,069 relates to a projector for launching targets, comprising a magazine, a supply plate, a launching arm, a spring and means actuated by a motor to displace the plate and to cause the arm to turn while stretching the spring, the movement of the supply plate is controlled positively by means providing a cam on the external surface of a cylindrical rotatably member driven by the motor, said member comprising a drive finger which coacts with the launching arm to cause the latter to turn during the loading phase and the launching arm being mounted so as to turn freely relative to the cylindrical member in the course of the launching phase.
All these launching devices have devices for storing movable targets; these are generally stacks of said targets on each other.
These apparatus also have devices for receiving targets which are to be launched.
Among these two types of devices, the storage on the one hand and reception on the other hand, there exists a space through which the targets fall by gravity alone.
However, certain targets which are more fragile than others, because of their design or problems in production, will not withstand this drop through the air, and break, which gives rise to numerous problems.
As the prior art devices fail to solve the problems enumerated above because the use of gravity to cause the targets to fall is always used in the manner described for example, there have been proposed devices for transferring targets which have linear displacements.